


In My Time of Dying

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [70]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Body Experiences, Sequel, Tom Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in the hospital, but not everything is what it seems. Sequel to "So Much For My Happy Ending".</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Time of Dying

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was heavily requested for a sequel, so here it is. I hope it lives up to what you wanted.

You blinked. You didn’t know how long you had been staring at the vending machine. You didn’t have any change on you, because you were in a hospital gown. You wanted to make a joke about how they had to be made for women because it had no pockets, but it just couldn’t come to your mind.

You turned away from the machine and wondered down the halls. You weren’t sure how you had got there. You didn’t remember what had happened. It was all just one big blur. Little clips here and there, but nothing made sense. Nothing lined up. But suddenly, all you wanted was to find Tom. You were worried about him for some reason. You just didn’t know why.

“It’ll be okay man.” You heard someone say. You turned the corner of the hallway to see Chris Hemsworth talking to Tom. You smiled and walked up to them. “She’ll be okay.

“I pray so.” Tom said. You slowed when you saw blood all over his white shirt.

“Tom, what happened?” You asked. But the two of them continued talking like you weren’t even there.

“But she lost so much blood.” Tom whimpered. “What if she can’t get it all back?”

“That’s what they have transfusions for mate.” Chris said. “I’m going to go talk to the others. They’re in the waiting room. I might send them all home. And you should try to get some rest. She’s stable right now.”

“I can’t.” Tom said. “It’s my fault she’s in there. I’m not leaving her.” Chris sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Keep me posted.” With that, he left. Tom took a deep breath and walked into a room. He shut the door but you walked through it. 

“What the hell?” You asked. Then you looked into the room and gasped at what you saw.

You were laying in a bed, hooked up to machines. You were as pale as the sheets and blankets on your bed. And Tom was on the verge of tears.

“Oh my god.” You whispered. “I don’t want to be in an episode of Supernatural. Especially this one.” You walked to your bed and looked down at yourself.

“I’m so sorry.” Tom whimpered. “When you wake up, I understand if you never want to see me again.” He set in the chair by your bed and held the hand that didn’t have the IV line running into it. You looked up at him.

“Tom, of course I want to see you again. We’re getting married.” You went to touch his hand but you phased through it. You groaned and closed your eyes. “This isn’t fair!”

****

It was days. You were going crazy. Tom was looking more and more like a zombie with each passing minute. You hated this. You really did.

“I just want to wake up and this will all be over.” You groaned. And that’s when there was a beep on the monitor. You looked at it at the same time Tom did. “There’s no place like home?” You said. There was another beep and you started to fade away. “There’s no place like home.”

Then everything was dark.

****

You opened your eyes and saw Tom’s smiling and relieved face right above yours. You smiled up at him. Your side hurt a bit, but the morphine numbed it mostly. It all came back to you and the out of body experience started to fade from your mind. You were just happy to see Tom again.

“Tom.” You said weakly. He was right there.

“Yes my love?” You asked, gently brushing your hair back. You smiled.

“I love you.” He smiled and tears filled his eyes. You started to drift off back to sleep when he whispered;

“I love you more.”


End file.
